Full Moon Demon
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: We are all aware of Inuyasha turning a full human on the night of the New Moon. But what would happen if one night on the Full Moon Inuyasha turns into a Full Demon? How will Kagome handle his new transformed state? After Kagome's return in the end of the Final Act. Fluff Stuff


**Full Moon Demon**

We are all aware of Inuyasha turning a full human on the night of the New Moon. But what would happen if one night on the Full Moon Inuyasha turns into a Full Demon? How will Kagome handle his new transformed state? After Kagome's return in the end of the Final Act.

Kagome is with Sango in the hot springs. In such of a nice cool night in yet a nice warming soak from the earthly waters. "So Kagome how does it feel to stay here from now on?" Sango curiously leans towards her so call sister. Kagome leans back to a smooth behind her. "I love it, even though I'll have to adapt to this new lifestyle." She answers her looking up the moonlit night beyond the trees above them. She can see the moon is almost gone. "Tomorrow night is a new moon and you know what that means." Kagome brings up the subject. Sango nods, knowing what they both have to prepare themselves; Inuyasha's Human form. They swore to protect him with their own lives. How ironic that it's the other way around. "I suggest we head home." Kagome snaps out of her thoughts as she grabs her feudal era kimono and dressed up and head back home where she lives outside of the village, while Sango goes to hers and Miroku's hut.

When Kagome returns home, she rolls out the cot that Kaede gladly gives her as a housewarming present. As she gets comfortable and getting some sleep to get ready for whatever tomorrow brings her other than the following night of Inuyasha's vulnerability, a cold wind blows into the opening of the window. Kagome just ignores but the shivering exposed her reaction of how chilly tonight is gonna be. "So far I need to get used to mother nature." She comments as she resumes sleeping. Little did she know someone in red is looking after her.

The following morning, Kagome moans as she finds herself wrapped in the robe of the fire rat. She looks around to find herself in Inuyasha's arms as well up in his tree outside of the village. "How did I end up here?" She asks as she moves, but the arms prevent her. "Kagome you know better not to live on you own. It's even more dangerous than living on your own in your time." Inuyasha advices her as well protectively holding her so she wouldn't fall. Kagome nods as she gets comfortable watching the sun rising over the mountains beyond the land. "It's amazing." She comments the early scenery. Inuyasha nods as he tightens his hold. Inuyasha secretly looks upset. 'I can't protect her in my human form. And I can't do that either in my demon form. Looks like I have to take her word for it.' He thought remember for why Kagome loves him just the way he is. As a matter of fact, he immediately toke her word for it. Kikyo on the other wanted him to be a human so they could live together and she didn't have to a priestess but that didn't happen because Naraku deceived them. But since Kagome came into the picture she taught him what life and love was all about. And for that he's grateful.

For now, he needs to work on his life with the girl he deeply loves. Ever since her return to this time, he thought that he'd be alone for the rest of his life. Even though he had Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the rest of the familiar faces, it just wasn't the same without Kagome around. Sango was in the same state since she lost her family, especially Kohaku. Who could blame her? If it weren't for Kagome's comfort to her, Sango wouldn't lived beyond her belief, not to mention gathering her courage to accept Miroku signature request to her throughout their journey to destroy Naraku. But now Kagome has returned, he must do the unthinkable. But for now he must protect until that event is at the right moment. He looks down to the girl in his arms back asleep. He smiles down and rests his chin on her head. 'Mate' He demon voice said to him. He mentally shakes his head, not to wake Kagome up from her slumber. 'Not yet.' He said back to it.

Through the rest of the day Kagome just helped out Kaede with her chores and in the garden getting medicinal herbs for those in need in the near future. Inuyasha just simply watches her working hard with the elder priestess. 'Come on, mate her. She's all yours for the taking.' The demon conscious said to Inuyasha mentally. He just groans and leaves Kagome and Kaede. Running away into the forest, Kagome looks back to Kaede with worry. "Kagome, you should let him take of this problem." Kaede advices her. Kagome nods, but she knows that something wrong is going on with Inuyasha. She feels so helpless whenever she wanted to do something right, for his sake. 'I just wanted to know why he'd be acting this way.' She asks as she continues working in the garden.

Inuyasha runs pretty fast unable to think straight. He doesn't even know where he's going at all. "Dammit, I can't believe this." He snaps at himself. He stops in his tracks. "Why can it stop?" He asks miserably as he bangs his hand onto the ground. It's not like he lost Kagome one too many times from any battles their involved in, but probably from himself. 'I've been telling you to mate with her. Isn't it obvious?" He demon reminds him again. Just hearing it is getting irritating on his behalf. "I'm not going to force myself on her, and you know it." Inuyasha rejects its, like it's going to make any difference whatsoever. "It seems someone's having troubles within himself." A familiar voice gets his attention. He turns around to see that it's just his older half-brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha doesn't face him, "I don't need your pity. Leave me alone." He protests any offer he assumes that Sesshomaru would throw at him. "Does it sound I'm pitying you?" Sesshomaru slightly smirks for his brother's ignorant behavior. Inuyasha slightly turns his head with his bangs over his eyes. Sesshomaru approaches him from behind. "Listen to me carefully, Inuyasha." He suggests him to be attentive. "I know how you feel. It must've been so hard for you to accept what you've been born with." Inuyasha stood still in his sitting position as Sesshomaru does the same. "I don't blame you and your mother for our father's death." He said in an emotionless tone. "You should be grateful for the Tetsusaiga he passed down to you. But now you should know how difficult it's been for you." Inuyasha nods understandingly. "Its purpose is to keep my demon nature in check as well from my enemies. I just don't want it to hurt those who are close to me. Especially Kagome." He reasons his predicament. Sesshomaru can see why his half brother is in such a state. "Do you still want to become a full demon?" He simply asks him trying his best to be supportive to a relative. "Back then when the Sacred Jewel was around, I wanted it to turn me into a full demon, because I didn't belonged anywhere in this world. The only ones who saw the true me was my mother, and Kagome." He explains his past to him. Sesshomaru seems a little confused on one part though. "What about that priestess. Did she see you as your mother did?" He asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "I thought she did, but she wanted to turn me into a full human so she can just abandon her duty to protect the jewel. But since Naraku deceived the both of us, Kikyo had no choice to seal me to the Sacred Tree and she did to sacrificed herself assuming that we'd be in hell together. But if it weren't for her death, I'd would've met Kagome." Inuyasha responded as he looks up in the sunny sky. Sesshomaru is already aware that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. He can see why it was so hard for Inuyasha to choose which one was the better fit for his love. "Shortly after Kagome arrived, Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes and resurrected her along with Kagome's soul which was once Kikyo. And ever since that she wanted me to go to hell with her, but Kagome wouldn't allowed it and somehow managed to free the souls that Kikyo stole from the dead in order to stay her, even though she didn't belong here." He said so far.

Sesshomaru has heard quite enough of his brother's past already. "I get your struggle with your life. I just want to know what it is that you want to do for the rest of your life? You have Kagome back. Did you have the chance to ask her the important question?" He asks him. Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "No I haven't yet. I don't know if she'd be willing to accept the fact of it." He replies with sadness in his voice.

Kagome finishes her chores for the day and heads back home to her hut. "Inuyasha's been gone for a long time. What could be wrong with him?" She asks herself. It's not like he went off to find Kikyo again since she finally found peace 3 years ago and there aren't any soul collectors to proof she's still around. Since it's so late in the evening, she decides to play it safe and wait for him to return home. "Inuyasha, please be safe. I'm worried about you."

Inuyasha feels restless since the sun is setting into the horizon. Sesshomaru sees it as well. "I think it's wise to go back home." He said as he stands up. Inuyasha nods agreeing on his terms. Soon after the night sky is blanketed with a lot of stars but with no moon. Inuyasha transforms into his human state. Sesshomaru knows about his brother's weak point, and promised to his father once, to not even think about killing him at all. Soon they walk back to Kaede's village. "Does you friends know that you're in this state?" Sesshomaru asks him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Yeah they do and they swore to protect me from any danger as well. But since you're here, I guess you have their duty for this one. Not that I don't mind that it." Inuyasha answers plainly to his brother. Sesshomaru sighs and pulls something out of his sleeve. Inuyasha looks at what Sesshomaru pulled out. "This vial can turn you into a full demon on the night of the full moon and you don't have to worry about turning human on nights of the new moon." He states the vial's purpose. Inuyasha looks closely as the red liquid. "What's in it anyway?" He asks to find out the ingredient. "This here is our father's blood. He made a deal with a demon to keep his blood moist instead of drying out. The blood has special properties." Sesshomaru explains to him so far. Inuyasha thinks for a second. "What about your blood?" Sesshomaru shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. Father did this way before I was born. So my blood, even if it's from father's, doesn't have that effect. I'm sorry." He apologizes in the end. Inuyasha replies, "No need to apologize. It just comes rather you like it or not. For now I must know for sure if this vial lives up to its reputation to transform me into a full demon." He said as he puts the vial into the patch of his robe of the fire rat. "I'll stop by on that night to see for myself as well. See ya." Sesshomaru said as he goes a different direction, back west to his castle that their father left for them. Inuyasha sighs and heads straight to Kagome's hut which isn't that far away as he expected since they had that conversation for quite some time that they didn't even notice how close they were to the village.

Kagome is fast asleep. She didn't notice that Inuyasha entered and sleeps right beside her on the cot, not that bothers her for that matter. 'I must do what it takes to protect her.' He thought to himself rather to take his brother's word for it. Soon after he falls asleep for the rest of night.

The next morning, Kagome flutters her eyes to see it's raining outside. She groans, "Aw man, and I was going to visit Sango." She said miserably. As she moves, a strong arm prevents her from going any further. She keeps on trying, but the more she does it, the tighter the arm's hold is around. "Inuyasha you have to let me go." She manages to say as she tries to grasps the fingers off. Inuyasha growls as he tightens them as if Kagome is too weak to do anything about it. "Like that's gonna happen." He replies to her ear. He sits up and well as bring her up onto his lap. He looks outside to see the rain falling down like crazy. "You're staying here today." He demands her softly. Kagome shakes her head, "You don't have to tell me twice. I know you don't want me to get out of your senses." She replies to him. Inuyasha grins, "See what happens whenever you're out of my sight. I cannot afford to loose you. You just returned to me from our three-year separation and I don't want that to happen again." He advises the end. Kagome nods, "And I was feeling the same pain during that time." She agrees a she snuggles more into his embrace. Inuyasha keeps his hold, but his conversation with his brother plagued him. 'Am I willing to prove myself to do this?' He asks himself. He still has the vial. What would his friends think about this? What would Kagome think about this? There's one way to find out.

He turns her over to make sure they're face to face. "Kagome, what would happen if I would never to be human again on the night on the new moon?" He asks as he sits as he keeps his embrace around Kagome to sit on his lap. "Hard to say. I don't know if it'd be possible to change into a human on that night. Why you'd ask?" She lies onto his chest in comfort. Inuyasha sighs, "Sesshomaru came to me last night." He said to let her know why he encountered his brother. "He didn't plot on killing you, did he?" Kagome asks in worry as she faces him. Inuyasha shakes his head, "No he wasn't. He just wanted to be nice enough to give me this." He pulls out a vial from in his robe pouch that Sesshomaru gave him. "What is that?" She curiously asks him quickly. Inuyasha hesitated before answering, "He was think if I drank this, I didn't have to turn human on the night of the new moon. Instead I'd turn into a full demon on the night of the full moon." He explains to her. Kagome shows a concern look in her eyes. "But would you go on a killing spree if you turned into one?" She wonders. After her experience on his ordeals as a full demon Inuyasha was nothing more than a killing being and he didn't remember anything while in that form. Inuyasha can see how she feels about this.

Even he had to think about this. It's nothing more but a dilemma for him to take that risk. Since the Sacred Jewel is gone for good, he doesn't have to use that to turn him into a full demon. When his sword is out of his reach he turns into one, but no memory. Talk about ironic. For him to become he desired has become his regret. He embraces her like a lifeline. "I understand that you're against this. But this might be different." He convinces her. But she isn't as he thought. "Why would this be different?" She asks as she looks down. Inuyasha senses her immediate distress. He lifts her chin with his finger. "The vial is my father's blood. It has special properties, and that is maybe why this could be different from my previous transformation." He said as he looks deep into her chocolate eyes. She seems persuaded. "I just hope it can help you control yourself." Inuyasha smiles as he places his forehead onto her own. "I promise to control it." He kisses her lips with his own. "I trust you completely." She said in between their kisses. Hearing that from her was bells in his fuzzy ears. He smiles as they kiss once more.

Two weeks after the conversation, Inuyasha and Kagome meet up with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha hasn't used the vial yet, because if he used two weeks ago, who knows if there's an antidote for it. As they come up to the hill from the outskirts of the village, the see Sesshomaru standing up from his sitting position on the ground. "I see you two discuss about what I talked." He starts off as the couple approaches him closer. "We did, and I trust him." Kagome replies to him. He just simply nods and turns to Inuyasha. "You still have the vial I gave you?" He reminds his brother. Inuyasha pulls its unopened at all. "Not even the blood has dried out." He shows the still moist fluid. "Good. I recommend that you drink it before the full moon rises tonight." Sesshomaru suggests him. Kagome looks up to see the sun has just hit the mountains from beyond the horizon. "As in right now." She specifically said to him. Inuyasha holds the vial with his left hand, and pops the cork out with his right hand's claws. "It all comes down to this." He states and drinks the blood down his throat.

Kagome steps back as well as Sesshomaru does. The sun sets completely and the Full Moon rises from the east. Inuyasha feels something soaring in his veins. He body begins to pulsate as she drops down to the ground. Kagome runs to him, "Inuyasha. You okay?" She asks him. Inuyasha stay put face first on the ground. Sesshomaru turns him over to see if the father's blood had affected his brother. The first sight of proof at the ragged purple stripes on his cheeks. The second were the eye line shape of his face. Kagome looks down to his fingers to see the claws have double in length. She wants to touch the stripe but is reluctant to see what Inuyasha would do to her, even Sesshomaru seems confused. "Something's not right about his transformation." He tells her from the other side of Inuyasha's body. She looks at him carefully to see what could not be right about him. "What do you?" She simply asks, hoping for assurance. Inuyasha groans, "Damn that was the worse." He comments as he holds his forehead. Kagome shows relief and hugs him, "I'm just glad you're okay." She only said to him. Inuyasha fell instinct to embrace her. "It's okay. I'm here." He hushes her sweetly. Sesshomaru slightly smiles, "It seems something's off about you." He said again to get their attention. Kagome looks at the demon lord. Inuyasha does the same. Kagome pulls a make-up mirror and gives it to him. Inuyasha looks in his reflection. He opens his eyes and that's what's wrong with him. His eyes are still golden with the white background, but the shape of it is from his full demon form. He seems shock at first but seems happy and calm at the same time. "Well at least I'm not a savaged beast." He comments his facial appearance. Kagome receives the mirror back from him, "So are okay with this so far?" She urgently asks him. Inuyasha looks up to the Full Moon. "Pretty much but I'm curious if this stuff will be permanent." He asks Sesshomaru as well as answering Kagome's wondering. Sesshomaru comes up to him. "It'll turn you into this form and you'll reverse back to your normal self when the sun rises. Kind of like the Yin Yang affect of your transformation. You don't have to turn into a human on the night of the New Moon anymore." He explains to them. Hearing that kind of upsets Kagome. Inuyasha looks down to her, "Was is something I said?" He asks her. She sighs, "It's just that I'm going to miss you being Human on those night, and I know it's your weak point. But what do you think about this? The night of the Full Moon will be the only time for your powers at its peak, and the rest will just weaken." She points out to him in an uneasy tone. Sesshomaru can see why she might be against this. Sesshomaru stays in his spot to see what Inuyasha will protest. "I'm just trying to the best I can to protect you." He reasons so far. Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru for assistance. Sesshomaru walks away, "You're on your own. I've done my part of helping your transformation. Now you must do yours." He said as he walks back into the woods, probably heading back to the western lands handed do from their father.

Right now is just Inuyasha and Kagome. 'So much for brotherly guidance.' He thought to him with disbelief. Kagome looks away and walks back to their hut. Inuyasha too focus on his own thoughts, that he didn't notice that Kagome slipped out of his arms. He looks around to see her about walking down the hill. "Hey." He shouts as he runs passes her and stops in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a hurtful voice. She takes a different direction to avoid his question. As she was about to go any further, Inuyasha grasps her arm. "Do you intend to walk away after everything I've done for you?" He begs with more hurt. "For _me_? More like for yourself instead, Inuyasha." She replies painfully as she tries to get her grasped arm out, but no luck since Inuyasha twice a strong than in his regular form. "I thought about it, but also it's for a purpose." Kagome shuts her eyes to prevent any tears falling out. "I know for sure you want to be stronger. You already got that part. What else do you have in this form?" She asks in an unbalanced voice. Inuyasha is now getting frustrated with this. He manages to turn her straight towards him. "It's way more than just a purpose." He lifts her chins gently with his clawed finger, as well rubbing the tears on her cheeks. "I wanted to ask you if you can become my mate?" Kagome opens her eyes for that question. "Me? To be your mate? How?" She asks one of too many. Inuyasha smiles as his fangs managed to slip through his lower lip. "The thing is that we mate, if you know what I mean, and I bite the connection of you neck and shoulder. But the best time to do that is during a Full Moon because canines are at their peak of mating season." He tells her fondly. "Could it be possible for me to mate with you?" She asks him straight into his eyes. "My father was able to for my mother. I believe so." He responds to her. She just nods her head showing her listening. "Let's go home and do it." She hugs him quickly. Inuyasha hugs back and swoops her into his arms. "Let's go then." He smirks back to her as they head back to their hut.

(WARNING LEMON SCENE)

Inuyasha spots their massive cot in the middle of the floor. He places Kagome onto the spot and plants passionate kisses onto her awaiting lips. "How does it feel?" He huskily asks her. Kagome grins, "I'm dying for more." Inuyasha smirks wider and continues on. They roam together with their tongues just going at it like crazy. Kagome untied the sting on his robe of the fire rat and slips it off him. She knows fully well that Inuyasha is untying the obi around her waist. Once it became loose enough, He slips the kimono off her. Kagome on the other hand manages to strip his inner kimono off leaving with his hakama pants. Now striped to her naked self, Inuyasha can feel the yearn within him increase as he teases with her breasts with his clawed hands as well kissing her neck in the process. Kagome showed some reflexes to give into submission so Inuyasha can get the mating set done. Feeling that arousing energy coming out of her womanhood, Inuyasha's eyes turn red but still had the golden irises instead of teal ones. He undid the obi on his hakama pants and places his length of manhood inside of Kagome. Kagome feels in heaven and her moans and pleasures were her key proof. "Faster." She begs him. Inuyasha smirks as he did was he told. Kagome wraps her legs around him to make it easier for him. Once he reaches the wall inside, Kagome's virginity snaps as it allows Inuyasha's seed to grow inside her. Then Inuyasha dig his fangs in between the neck and shoulder. The blood oozes out but his saliva heals within seconds. There is a mark of his family name. "Now you're my mate." He states as he kisses her again. "For infinity as well?" She asks in submission still retrieving the kisses from him. "Even in death. Not even your human marriages are enough to break this. You're part of my family." He explains as he lies on his back and having Kagome onto his chest. He grabs a huge blanket to cover them both.

(LEMON ENDS)

Inuyasha wakes up to the sunrise. He looks down to himself to see his claws have shorten as well as his fangs. He knows immediately that he has transformed back to his half-demon form now. But who knows if it's possible for him to become a human on the night of the New Moon will happen again? He'll have to worry about that later. He looks down to Kagome still sleeping, probably exhausted from their thing last night for her to become his mate. He manages to move a few strains of her bangs to see her angelic face. Surprising it didn't wake her up. He can tell by the steady breathing in her sleep. But something's different about her. It can from their make out session. No it's definitely something else, but he can put his clawed finger on it. Her moaning gets his attention. He smiles down to her. "Morning Mate." He calls her that now that she bares the mark of his family. "Morning." She replies with a groggy voice as she gets her vision cleared. Inuyasha is surprised as well to see what the wrong is with her. She turns her head to reveal dog ears that he has. Along with clawed fingers. She opens her eyes, relieves that they're still the chocolate brown, that Inuyasha is intoxicatingly admired from. "Is something wrong?" She asks him tilting her head. She sees that Inuyasha is in a trance. She waves her hand up and down to snap him out. "Inuyasha, you okay?" She asks him worryingly. Inuyasha shakes his head, "It's just something went through my head." He replies to her gently stroking her raven head. Not to mention it also lengthened to the same as Inuyasha's as well. But She still remains to her own height, just a little shorter than him. He smiles down to her. "Did I mentioned that you turn into a half-demon like me when we're mated?" He grins as he strokes her hair. She shakes her head with a smile. "No. I didn't this is incredible." She comments on her new features. She looks at the claws carefully. "So do I possess the same powers that you do?" She asks him as she tries to copy the movements of his techniques. Inuyasha chuckles as he stops her. "You're just getting used to this. I'll give it about two days to be aware of your power." He suggests to her. Kagome pouts at that and turns her back to him. "You're no fun." She comments him. Inuyasha raises his eyebrow and walks around to her front, but she still keeps her back towards him. Yeah talk about being annoyed. Inuyasha smirks as his mind has come up with an idea. "Did I forget to let you know that I hitched you as well?" Kagome remains straight as well as her expression. "I knew that already." She responds quickly. But it seems that Inuyasha isn't fooled. "I can tell you're lying, and you don't even know what I meant." He said as he places a hand onto her abdomen. Kagome looks down to see what he means. "As in you got me pregnant. I'm old enough to have pups, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it just yet." She explains with discomfort in the end. Inuyasha smiles as he wraps her in his arms. "I'll be busy looking after you two. That's exactly why I must protect you with my life. You're too precious to even be here with me. Do I even should any gratuity?" He asks as he turns her around and lifts her chin his finger. She wanted to look away but his gaze won't let that happen. "No you never did." She said back. He presses his forehead onto hers, "I'm thankful that you came to my life." He kisses her lips with their stored love.

To Be Continued…

A/N After taking time to write this short story. I'm considering on writing a sequel to this. All I need in return is a title to this. I'll wait until the next 3 days. I'll be the judge on what will go well with it. Review and Rate.


End file.
